Rio: pelea en el carnaval
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Es el carnaval, todos nuestros personajes y los nuevos se preparan para el gran festejo, pero una visita inesperada sera el inicio de un enfrentamiento para nuestro amigo azul, que pasara? solo lean


**Rio: pelea en el carnaval**

**Lamento presentar este especial hoy.**

**La idea era pasarlo el día 6 de enero (día en que se celebra el carnaval) pero tuve problemas con mi equipo. Pero bueno aquí esta.**

Era un día muy especial, tanto para los humanos, como para las aves. Era 6 de enero, día del carnaval y todos estaban preparándose para tal evento, linda, tulio y Fernando junto con sus familias estaban preparando sus vestuarios y su carro para el desfile. Se les ocurrió la idea de invitar a blu, perla y sus amigos para ser parte de su espectáculo (muchos deciden usar ropa de aves, otros hacer carros con tema de aves, pero la familia monteiro decide usar aves de verdad en su espectaculo).

Tulio, has visto a blu y a sus amigos? –pregunto linda

Llegaran en 2 min. –dijo tulio mientras él y su madre (la madre de tulio se llama Sara) decoraban el carro alegórico

Linda ven a ayudarme –dijo su padre

Ya voy –dijo linda

2 min. Después sonó el timbre, Fernando la abrió y vio que eran blu, perla, sus hijos y sus amigos.

Hola blu –dijo Fernando e hicieron el saludo de linda (ya saben cuál)- mamá, papá ya llegaron blu y sus amigos

Hola blu –dijo tulio- hola perla –le dijo a perla- hola pequeños –dijo a los hijos de blu y perla- pasen –los invito a entrar- ellos deben ser sus amigos? –dijo refiriéndose a nico, pedro, rafael, eva, kronc, grover, giovanni, chris, agron, payley, max, nicol, stella y brenda

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Hola blu, perla, hola pequeños –dijo linda acariciando a cada uno

El teléfono sonó y Fernando contesto- papá es la tía Andrea –tulio tomo el teléfono sin mucho agrado, Andrea era su hermana mayor y de niños ella siempre lo molestaba

Hola Andrea –dijo tulio, ella le dijo algo- sí, nos estamos preparando para el carnaval –ella le dijo algo que a él no le gusto oír- QUE?! –dijo y luego ella colgó

Que pasa tulio? –pregunto linda

Andrea viene de Itapemaa celebrar el carnaval –dijo con el ceño fruncido- y traerá a su nueva mascota, un guacamayo cabeciazul que llamó Zayn

Zayn? –pregunto una prima de Fernando (sobrina de linda) llamada Jennifer- como el cantante de one direction?

Si –dijo tulio

Unas horas después de trabajo la hermana de tulio apareció con su guacamayo el cual blu al verlo lo reconoció.

Que pasa blu? –pregunto agron al ver que blu se quedo con cara de haber visto un fantasma

Agron, ese pájaro no se te hace familiar? –pregunto blu

No –dijo agron

Es el carnavalero –dijo blu pero agron seguía sin reconocerlo- recuerdas que en nuestro viaje por Brasil con max y Rafael (ese viaje es el que hicieron en mi primer fic.) me enfrente a un guacamayo cabeciazul en Itapema?

Ah, sí –dijo agron- no me digas que es él?

Pues te diría que no, pero mentiría –dijo blu

El guacamayo vio a blu, que lo reconoció y fue con él.

Valla miren quien es, el ave fénix –dijo zayn

Mi nombre es blu, zayn –dijo blu

Jajaja, que nombre más ridículo –dijo zayn burlándose

Más ridículo que zayn? –dijo blu también burlándose, lo que hizo que se callara

**-** **En** **El Sambódromo Marqués de Sapucaí**

Faltaban 2 horas para el carnaval y todos ya se estaban preparando, los humanos se pusieron sus trajes de carnaval, blu y zayn se pusieron sus armaduras de boxeo ya que ambas tenían toque de carnaval, la de blu tenía 5 plumas anaranjadas en el cuello flamas pintadas y con brillantina, un casco con aretes con piedras preciosas y piedras preciosas en la zona media, y la de zayn tenía plumas en las sienes del casco, brillantina en la zona media y en las rodilleras y las aves se pusieron hojas y petalos de flores improvisando sus trajes del carnaval. En cuanto al carro alegórico, hicieron versiones más grandes de blu, perla y sus hijos, los 3 polluelos estaban en medio y los padres a orillas de ellos, adornos de palmera, plataformas en forma de champiñones, hojas de diferentes colores, etc.

Wow, mi 1º vez en el carnaval –dijo pedro con cara soñadora

Que dices pedro? has pasado por muchos carnavales –dijo nico

Sí, pero este es el 1º en el que formo parte del espectáculo envés de verlo –dijo pedro

Eso sí –dijo nico

Ya están todos listos? –pregunto blu

Ya lo estamos –dijeron todas las aves en coro

Pues a sus posiciones –dijo blu

Faltaba media hora para el carnaval, ya todos estaban preparados, en sus posiciones, los pájaros en la parte de en medio y los humanos en las plataformas.

Blu, sabes que me encanta bailar contigo, pero con mucha gente viéndome, eso me pone nerviosa –dijo perla

Pero te he visto bailar en el club, algunos nos miran –dijo blu

Sí, pero en el club no hay tantas aves, pero aquí hay mucha gente y me pongo nerviosa cuando me miran –dijo perla **(N/A: Era obvio que ella padecía pánico escénico)**

Oye no te preocupes por eso, ya sé que hacer, solo mírame a mí, como la 1º vez que bailamos juntos, va? –dijo blu

Va –dijo perla

El carnaval ya había empezado, y todos comenzaron a desfilar, había carros con tema de tucanes, guacamayos rojos, loros amarillos, quetzales, etc., todos bailando samba, la ropa con adornos de ave. Era un gran espectáculo. Pero todos fijaban la mirada al de la familia Monteiro, no por como bailaban o por la decoración, si no porque había aves bailando en él. Aves como Rafael y eva, blu y perla, agron y payley, max y luna, kronc y stella, giovanni y nicol y grover y brenda bailaban en pareja, mientras que zayn, sky, blu Jr, chris, nico y pedro bailaban solos.

Durante el baile blu choca accidentalmente con zayn.

Oye me empujaste –dijo zayn

Fue un accidente –dijo blu

Claro que lo fue –dijo sarcásticamente- seguro lo hiciste por el enojo de haber caído en esa pelea en Itapema

Oye quien gano esa pelea fui yo –dijo blu

Si, de milagro –dijo zayn- te tire 3 veces y lo hare otra vez –dijo y lo golpeo

Me golpeaste en el pico? –dijo blu sobándose en el pico

Pues no lo hizo el viento –dijo zayn sarcásticamente

Ahora si sacaste boleto –dijo y lo golpeo en el mismo punto

Las aves pararon de bailar, formaron un círculo en medio de los 2 pensando que la pelea era parte del espectáculo, excepto perla, pero no podía hacer nada. Los humanos pararon de bailar y vieron el pleito, pero también creyeron que era una improvisación en el espectáculo.

Agron, cuento contigo? –dijo blu

Tú si bien sabes –dijo y saco su auricular **(N/A: Nunca les dije esto, pero agron lleva siempre un pequeño bolso de cartero, en él siempre lleva el auricular de reconocimiento de voz que usa en el boxeo)**

Las aves se pusieron en posición de guardia, se acercaron e inicio la pelea.

Crochet derecha –dijo agron y blu obedece

Luego de recibir el 1º golpe, zayn tomo a blu del ala derecha y empezó a golpearlo en la cara

Usa tu izquierda –grito agron con desesperación

Blu no se inmuto y comenzó golpear a zayn con su ala izquierda hasta liberarse, zayn golpeo a blu en la zona media, cuando blu se descuido por el golpe zayn lo golpea en la cara hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Que te pareció amigo, ahora a contar, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… -contaba zayn

PONTE DE PIE, PONTE DE PIE, PONTE DE PIE –grito agron

6, 7, 8, 9... -contó hasta que blu se puso de pie

Oye zayn sigo de pie –dijo blu

No por mucho –dijo zayn y siguió golpeándolo

CUBRETE, CUBRETE –grito agron con desesperación

Que pasa agron? –preguntaba perla al ver que blu no se cubría

No puede, son demasiados golpes –dijo agron

Zayn seguía golpeándolo sin piedad, linda se dio cuenta ahí que era una verdadera pelea y quiso pararla, pero Andrea la detuvo, le gustaba ver a una de las aves de tulio (blu no es de tulio, pero ya me entienden) ser golpeada.

Haz algo agron lo está triturando, dile que tiene que hacer –dijo perla con desesperación

Zayn es rápido, tiene las alas más largas y lo invade la sed de revancha –dijo agron

Tiene alguna debilidad, todo boxeador tiene una, BUSCASELA –dijo perla

Zayn seguía golpeando a blu, agron noto que le daba un tic cada vez que golpeaba con la izquierda.

La izquierda, la izquierda, LA IZQUIERDA, tiene un indicio, suelta un tic nervioso cada vez que arroja una bomba con la izquierda, es obvio tiene un molestar en la parte izquierda del cogote –le dijo agron a perla, vio el tic otra vez y dijo- vez ahí está otra vez –ya tenía una idea –agáchate, evade, derecha circular 1, 2 –dijo agron y blu obedece- paso atrás, paso atrás, paso atrás a la derecha –dijo agron

Tu puedes blu, enséñale –dijo dijo perla

Tengo que acercarlo, que no use su estatura para atacar, izquierda a la cabeza, ahora derecha, izquierda otra vez – dijo agron y blu obedeció cada orden

Si, lo está logrando –dijo dijo perla

Ahora zona media, izquierda, derecha, izquierda –dijo agron, blu obedeció

El publico veía a las 2 aves pelearse mutuamente, creyendo que era parte del espectáculo comenzaron a gritar de emoción.

Derecha, gancho izquierdo, evade, yab derecho, yab izquierdo, agáchate, contra derecha -dijo agron y blu obedeció

ACABALO BLU -grito perla

Aquí viene el agron especial -dijo agron- 3 golpes a zona media -dijo y blu obedeció- fuera, dentro, repite, 2, 1, 2 -dijo agron y blu repite

Mira como pelea -le dijo fernando a tulio

Sigue asi blu, justo a la izquierda -dijo agron y blu obedeció

Vamos zayn acabalo -dijo Andrea

No escapara -dijo agron-izquierda a la cabeza, ahora directo a zona media -dijo y blu obedece

Sus amigos estaban viendo cada movimiento que hacia blu y apoyándolo.

acabalo blu -grito perla

Blu seguía y seguía, zayn parecía que ya iba a caer.

ZAYN POR FAVOR -grito andrea

Ponlo a dormir agron –dijo perla

Blu, da vuelta a la izquierda –dijo agron y blu obedeció –da vuelta a la derecha –dijo agron- ahora izquierda, izquierda otra vez, ahora derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha

Parecía que blu estaba bailando, seguía girando hasta que dejo a zayn mareado.

Termina con él –dijo perla

UN UPPERCUT –grito agron

Blu le dio un fuerte uppercut que dejo a zayn inconsciente, todas las aves y humanos gritaban. Pero Andrea era la única que gritaba de ira.

Cuenten conmigo, cuenten conmigo –dijo blu

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 –contaban las aves

6, 7, 8 –los humanos se les unieron en la cuenta, aunque no entendían lo que decían las aves, ellos sabían que contaban

9, 10, fuera estas fuera –todos terminaron de contar y aplaudieron la victoria de blu

Andrea fue a ver a zayn, lo tomo, fue con tulio y dijo –tulio, si así se tratan las aves en el carnaval, entonces no volveremos a otro –dijo enojada

Pues vete, porque el desfile seguirá hasta ya muy noche –dijo tulio con una sonrisa de burla

Andrea se fue con el aun desmayado zayn, los humanos siguieron bailando, las aves también volvieron al baile. Blu le dio el ala a perla como invitándola a bailar, perla acepto y siguieron con el festejo.

-FIN-

**Este fue mi especial de carnaval, espero que les gustara**

**Tal vez ya lo dije, pero siento pasarlo hasta hoy, es que mi equipo tenía una falla**

**Dejen sus reviews**


End file.
